Just a Massage
by InuGhost3.0
Summary: All the missions and risks she has been taking for the Machine are finally taking their toll on Root. The poor woman decides that she deserves a massage to help her relax and work out a few knots and kinks. She had not planned for Shaw to be the one giving her the massage. Can both women keep it as nothing more than a massage, or will it spiral into something else?


A painful groan left Root as she got into the cab. There was no denying it anymore she was hurting. All the long hours she had put in following the Machine's instructions and take care of other people's children was finally catching up to her. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle before her body finally gave out and collapsed. Or worse that she'd make a mistake and forfeit her life in the battle against Samaritan.

"Geeze lady are you going to be alright? You sound like you've been hit by a bus." The cab driver's worried voice sounded eerily distorted by the thick plastic screen separating him from the passengers in the backseat.

Root merely flicked her eyes up at the rearview mirror and gave him her best Shaw impression and he quickly lapses into silence.

Pulling out her phone she pretended to be looking at something on it while the machine quietly gave her an address.

"Take me to 408 East 12th St." She told the driver curtly.

As the cab merged with traffic Root settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. Her whole body ached from the toll she had been putting it through since Samaritan had come online and she honestly was beginning to fear that she might not be up to the task like she had first believed. She allowed her mind to drift and all too soon she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Look lady you've got to wake up. The meters running and I don't want to have to call an ambulance for you." The driver sounded more annoyed than worried and simply stepped back once he saw that Root was fully awake.

She quickly paid the man and headed into the building the Machine had directed her too. It was surprisingly nice inside and Root was inwardly pleased to see that it was an upscale massage parlor and not some seedy local that would leave her feeling like she needed a bath just from setting foot in the place.

"Amy Acker?" The blond receptionist asked once Root had reached the desk.

Root merely nodded and gave the woman a tired smile. "Sorry for calling on such short notice but I just really needed a massage as soon as possible."

The receptionist simply gave her a professional smile as she entered her into the system. "If you'll please come with me I'll show you to the changing room. Our masseuse is currently busy with another client, but I can assure you that she is one of the best in the state and well worth every penny."

Following the woman Root made her way down the carpeted hallways to a private changing room. Once there the receptionist gave her instructions on what room she was in and then left.

Root groaned as she shrugged off her jacket. She was certainly looking forward to the coming relaxation and hoped that the masseuse would be able to work all the kinks and pains out of her body by the time they were finished.

Getting undress she hung her clothes neatly in the locker before slipping on the silk robe that was provided for her. A shiver of pleasure ran through her as she put it on and slipped on the slippers that went with it.

Heading down the hallway back to the massage room Root was so fixated on her coming massage that she paid no attention to the lack of sounds coming from any of the other rooms. Had she investigated she would have found them surprisingly empty, but also heavily designed to be soundproof so that no one would know what was occurring inside.

Reaching the room she loosened her robe and lay down on the massage pallet. She did not have to wait long for a couple minutes later she heard the door open and shut.

The masseuse said nothing and simply went about the task of gathering supplies. Once she was prepared she went over and told Root to sit up so they could exchange her robe out for a towel to cover her modestly. Root was quick to reply and gave no thought to why the woman's voice sounded strangely familiar. The masseuse allowed Root to lay down once more and pulled the towel down slightly to give her access to the hacker's shoulders.

Root groaned in pleasure as the masseuse began kneading her tight shoulders. The woman had a surprisingly firm touch, but was well versed enough to know when to go harder on some areas and softer on others. All in all it felt heavenly to Root and it was all too easy for her to relax and not worry about the sounds coming out of her mouth.

As she reached the precipice between awake and asleep Root felt herself drift. The soft quiet sounds of the room registering and quickly forgotten by her relaxed mind. Truly the only thing she found herself focusing on and remembering was the feel of the masseuses' hands on her body. She made note of the calluses and rough spots on them that denoted a life of manual work. While some might not approve of the person working on their body to have anything but soft smooth hands Root could not help but enjoy the feeling. To her it meant the woman was not afraid to get her hands dirty and knew more about treating her client's right then those with a lifetime of experience.

Root felt the towel being pulled down further now fully exposing her bare back to the other woman's gaze. The cool air of the room felt oddly pleasant against her skin and the hacker shivered in anticipation as she heard the masseuse warming up the oil before applying it to her back.

As the rich vanilla scented oil was applied to her body Root moaned throatily in approval. Knots long forgotten were steadily worked out of her system and she felt more relaxed then she had in ages. Her addled mind took far longer than necessary to recall when she was last this relaxed. She thought it had been when she'd finally located Finch and gotten him to the safe house far away from his companions. The thrill of having the man who had given birth to true artificial intelligence had left her giddy and on Cloud 9. Even after he'd been freed from her grasp Root had still been thrilled and excited because here was a new challenge one that was truly worthy of someone of her talent.

As a particularly deep knot was worked out Root had to clench her teeth as the slight pain pulled her partially out of her blissful state. But once it was gone she felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her back.

"Hmmm you are so good at this." Root half moaned half groaned out.

A sound of annoyance came from the masseuse before she responded. "Thanks for the backhanded compliment. I'll be sure to mark it down on your survey later today."

Once more the masseuse's voice sounded eerily familiar to Root's ears. But with her addled mind she could not hope to place a face to the name. With few other options she tilted her head slightly and looked up at the glowering face of Sameen Shaw.

"Wait….what are you doing here?" She managed to get out as the wheels of her mind spun desperately trying to figure out why she didn't recall where Shaw's latest cover identity had landed her.

"I was placed here three weeks ago." Shaw groused as she went and retrieved some more oil and a few lotions from the supply cabinet located in the room. "The machine thought it would be a safe place for me since Samaritan is beginning to fall apart and over-extend itself."

"I…I don't remember seeing that." Root replied hesitantly as she finally recalled last seeing the other woman had been assigned to the call center for one of the people running for governor.

"Well it came to me via Finch so maybe you are no longer the Machine's go to person for handing out assignments."

Now fully awake once more Root propped herself up on an elbow. She could care less if this left her slightly exposed to the other woman's gaze. If anything it made it all the more fun for her. She had blatantly flirted with her in the past and this gave her more time and ammunition to use against the shorter woman to see how far she could be pushed before she took off running.

To Root's consternation Shaw's eyes remained on her face and did not dip downwards for an instant. With one hand she pushed her back down onto the pallet and continued working on Root's lower back.

Now knowing full well who was working on her Root made no effort to not make any noise. She groan loudly as Shaw worked diligently at a particularly stubborn knot in the middle of Root's back that took several long minutes to work out. Once that was done Root gave a deep moan, one she usually reserved for the bedroom, when Shaw worked her way back up Root's back making sure there were no new knots created from the one she had worked out.

Though Root could not see the shorter woman's face she was certain that Shaw was scowling at her and probably trying to figure out if she could possibly kill her before Root could react and defend herself. It was these moments that Root liked best when she could tease the former assassin without worrying about being seen by John or Harold. The knowledge that she alone could get the best of the woman and throw her off balance gave her a rush of pleasure not to different then when she pleasured herself.

"I'm going to be working on your legs now." Shaw said sounded like her usual grumpy self. She did not wait for Root to respond and unfolded the towel recovering the hacker's back and shoulders. She then folded the towel up and in half so that it left Root's long lean legs and thighs exposed. Now the towel only covered Root's backside.

This time Shaw did not bother to warm up the oil before applying it. She simply picked up the bottle and squirted it down the length of Root's left leg. A brief smile appeared on the former assassins face when she heard the hacker squeak in surprise and shudder from the sudden chill. But it was short lived and all too quickly she felt herself settling back into the mission at hand.

Unbeknownst to that hacker Shaw had received a text message from an unknown number. It did not take any effort to figure out that it came from the machine. The message had simply given her the heads up that her next client was of particular importance and to make sure she enjoyed herself and was relaxed. Shaw wasn't too thrilled when she walked into the room and spotted the mousy haired woman lying down on the pallet, but she decided to go ahead and put her feelings for the woman aside. In all honesty it was a good cover and allowed her to choose how much she interacted with the clients. On the plus side management was willing to take her side if the clients became too pushy. As evidence last week when one of her male clients had pushed for a 'happy ending' and wound up $60 bucks poorer and walking out with a noticeable tender walk and the threat of charges being pressed if her ever returned.

Inwardly Shaw hoped that Root was not aware of the Machine's instructions. The woman was difficult to deal with enough as it was. Then an idea occurred to Shaw. While Root was perfectly fine with dishing it out, there was no guarantee that she could handle it being sent back her way. Perhaps if she was the one to continually push the envelope, easy enough to do given the hacker's vulnerable position, then maybe she could get some semblance of revenge for all the teasing and taunts from the other woman that left her…no Shaw would not think about that. Her situation was difficult enough as it was, no sense making it worse.

Root sighed as Shaw began working her way up her leg. The woman had skill and while it originally had not been her intention she was making good use of her medical knowledge to work the muscles properly. Root was glad that Shaw appeared to know instinctively that her body was mostly comprised of slow twitch muscles (1). The last massage Root had the masseur had treated her body roughly and only focused on her major muscles and shoulders, arms and legs. He had been surprised when she left halfway through her session yelling at him that he was doing nothing more than giving her worse knots to deal with. So the long firm strokes she was taking working from Root's ankle up to her knee felt wonderful. Root could feel how tight her leg muscles were and the flesh and muscles were putting up a struggle against Shaw and refusing to relax.

Shaw was beginning to become annoyed with how stubborn the muscles in Root's left leg were being. They were proving as difficult the person they belonged to and Shaw almost wanted to shudder at how bad the muscles in Root's other leg would be. Straightening up she worked a small kink out of her own shoulders and upper back as she applied more oil to the leg. This time she went at the stubborn muscles with fervor that she usually saved for people that particularly irked her. This time she succeeded in getting them to relent and she allowed a ghost of a smile on her face as Root cried out loudly first in pain then in pleasure as the knot was removed. Briefly she thought about starting on the other leg but dismissed it in favor of finishing her left leg first. She still had plenty of oil left on the lower leg and on her hands that she did not have to worry about applying more. Thankfully the muscles in her upper leg were not as bad and it took slightly less effort to work out the problems in them.

"Hmm could you go a little higher Sam?" Root asked breathily. She had not planned for it to come out sounding flirty, but apparently her body had its own ideas.

Sam Shaw swallowed back a nervous lump in her throat. "If that is what the customer wants." She managed to reply back sounding far more disinterested and unfazed then she felt.

She ran her hands in a long soft glide up Root's left leg from her foot all the way up to where her leg met her hip. She did not dare go any higher or let her hands deviate towards the middle of Roots' body. That would be dangerous territory and unfamiliar ground for her.

"How's this?" She asked as she continued up the same path a few more times.

"That's perfect Root replied back her voice taking on the same dreamy quality as earlier.

Root thought there was an edge to Shaw's voice that had not been there earlier, but she dismissed the notion. She felt Shaw apply a lotion that smelled strongly of lavender to her left leg and work it into the flesh before moving on to her right leg.

Relaxed as she was Root gave no thought to how much time had passed since she entered the massage parlor. The machine was thankfully silent for the moment letting her have some peace and quiet and Root was determined to enjoy herself for as long as possible.

As the assassin began working Root's other leg she was prepared this time for the difficulty it was giving her. She did not try to be gentle and attacked the stiff muscles with far more force then she would use on other clients. Thankfully Root proved more than willing to endure the extra pain and continued to give sounds of gratitude as Shaw continued her work.

This time Root did not have to ask for Shaw to go higher. The former assassin worked her way up the hacker's leg all the way to her hips. Every so often the tips of her fingers would brush against the cloth covering the woman's ass and each time Shaw would pull her fingers back as if she was burned. To her surprise the other woman said nothing and made no indication that she wanted or expected the shorter woman to actually massage her rear.

'Well she isn't asking me to worry about that area, but if I hit it then maybe she'll lay off on teasing me in the future.' Shaw thought as she wiped at her brow. The back of her hand came back wet but Shaw wrote it off as simply being the result of her exerting herself far more than normal on a client.

Shaw took the time to rub lotion into Root's right leg as she internally debated on whether or not she should massage the hacker's backside. On the one hand it was uncharted territory for her and would certainly not be expected of her. On the other hand she had been instructed to make sure Root was as relaxed as possible and if she did that then it might even get the hacker to stop teasing her. Sam Shaw refused to let the idea that it would only embolden the taller woman to act out more to gain traction. She also did not stop to wonder why she was even thinking of doing it in the first place cross her mind.

Root relaxed unaware of the debate going through Shaw's head. She had no concept of time at the moment and as such did not know if Shaw had been away for seconds or minutes. Then she felt the former assassin's hands on her once more. She was curious when the woman's hands took hold of the towel and folded it in time and again till it was a folded up below the swell of her ass. Root felt slightly embarrassed that so much of her intimate flesh was on display and was inwardly glad that Shaw at least had the decency to leave her crack and womanhood covered. She cracked open an eye and was about to ask what the other woman was up to. But the determined look on Shaw's face made her decide to remain silent. A Shiver ran through her as she watched the other woman oil up her hands and then she felt her take a hold of her ass. This time when she groaned in pleasure it was not because she wanted to. Root had been blissfully ignorant that she'd had knots there and as Shaw diligently kneaded, squeezed massaged and caressed her ass Root was mentally thanking the Machine again and again for setting this appointment up for her. The embarrassment she felt was long forgotten but she knew that things between her and Shaw would never be the same. She did not think she could ever tease or flirt with the woman without turning red from the memory of Sam's hands on her flesh.

Root could feel herself beginning to become aroused from Shaw's ministrations. She had to bite her lip a time or two to avoid a moan that would have definitely tipped the former assassin off to the effect she was having on her body. After what felt far too long to Root Shaw finally finished and was applying lotion to her rear. Then she heard the woman speak.

"Okay go ahead and flip over." Shaw hoped Root missed the breathiness to her voice. Massaging Root was starting to have an effect on her that she had not planned for. She went to get a fresh towel from the supply cabinet so her back was to Root as she heard the other woman move about. Once the sounds died down Shaw gave her another thirty seconds before turning around. She focused on the far wall as she went over to the massage table and spread the fresh towel out and over the hacker's naked body.

Root was staring up at the ceiling and saw Shaw move around repositioning herself and some items. Once the woman was ready she stood by Root's head and moved the towel exposing the hacker's left shoulder and arm. The muscles here were a lot more relaxed and not as tight thanks to the earlier administrations to her back. Focused on her work Shaw was unaware as Root looked at her casually. The single minded focus on the woman's face was pleasant to look at and Root could feel the slow burn of arousal start to catch fire in her once more. Root subtly rubbed her thighs together in an effort to dispel the arousal and was glad when it died down to a small easily ignorable tingle once more.

Once the left shoulder was finished Shaw went and began to work on the other one. She had noticed that Root's eyes were open earlier and paid no attention then or now to what the woman was looking at. Looking at the clock Shaw could see that there was still an hour left from the two and a half hour massage that had been scheduled for Root. It was getting close to 5:30 and Shaw knew that most of the other employees would be leaving for the day. Which meant that she could use one of the showers in the changing room to cool herself down after she finished with Root's massage.

Shaw paused once she finished Root's other shoulder as she mentally prepared for what she was about to do next. Taking a deep mental breath she folded the towel down so the tops of the hacker's breasts were visible. She then folded the sides of the towel in so it only covered Root's chest leaving her upper chest, midriff, and sides bare. The towel used earlier was covering Root's waist on down and thankfully left the woman decently covered. The former assassin poured a decent amount of oil into her hands, rubbed them together a couple of times and then placed them on either side of Root's head. She stroked downward with a firm touch. Her fingers briefly alighted where the swell of the other woman's bosom began before moving off to the sides and gliding quietly down her ribcage. She continued this a few more times as she tuned out anything coming from the taller woman. She then unfolded the towel and moved to work on the woman's stomach. Shaw felt her mouth twitch as she noticed the twin bumps that were just visible underneath the towel and the faraway look in the other woman's eyes.

Root was not sure what was going on. She had planned on teasing and flirting with the other woman, yet each time she thought about it the notion was quickly quashed by the massage she was receiving. She was especially surprised when Shaw had worked on her upper chest without being asked. Root had almost thought the woman was going to outright begin massaging her breasts when she had suddenly deviated course leaving the hacker biting back groans of arousal and fighting to clamp down on the hormones that were starting to flood her system.

'Is she doing this on purpose?' Root found herself wondering. 'Is she even aware of what she's doing to me? Does she know that she is stroking the fires within me and then letting them die down just when they are starting to get the best of me?' Root's mind began to fantasize as she thought of what Shaw might do once she began working her way up Root's legs and had to work the woman's hips. 'Hmm it certainly has been a long time since I've had the company of another. Does she know I've never been with a woman before? Or does she not plan on going that far?'

Lost in her thoughts Root was unaware of Shaw finishing up her stomach. Once more Sam Shaw repositioned the towel so it left most of Root bare. The small triangle of folded cloth covered only the immediate are of Root's womanhood and with the woman's legs slightly spread, thanks to her own arousal trying to relieve the aching between her legs, it would not be difficult for Shaw's hands or fingers to dip below the cloth.

Like before Shaw did not bother to warm the oil up and simply applied it directly to Root's legs. This time she did not bother working only one at a time but instead kneaded away at the muscles alternating from one leg to the other frequently. She was steadily working her way higher and as she did Shaw noticed a change in the taller woman's breathing. Where before she had been breathing in a slow steady manner she was now taking much shorter breath much more quickly. From the corner of her eye Shaw could see the red flush that had enveloped Root's face and upper chest. There was a slight twitch to her hands as if she desperately wanted to lay them upon her own body. She could even feel the slight tremor from the woman's legs as she fought to maintain discipline over her body and hide her arousal from the former assassin.

'Man I wanted to avoid this situation. As much fun as it would be to leave her hanging she'd probably make life miserable for me in some manner in revenge.' Hopefully she'll be smart enough to not bring this up in the future and will avoid teasing me about it later.' Shaw thought as she now began to work Root's upper legs.

Root gasped out in surprise and tried to cover it up with a cough as she felt Shaw's fingers graze the inside of her upper legs. She had thought it was an accident until Shaw repeated the motion a few moments later. Root was definitely feeling twitchy now. Shaw was working on a pattern and would not dip as far down on each return journey. At first she had traveled from her ankles to her hips. Then from her thighs to hips. On this latest pass her hands hand remained above Root's knees. A moan of arousal escaped her as Shaw's hands dipped beneath the towel covering her and briefly touched her swollen lips before disappearing back to where her legs and hips met. Root spread her legs wider as she heard Shaw take a deep breath as she grabbed hold of the towel and pulled it off of Root.

Embarrassment would have flared up in Root at being so exposed before the other woman, but she was far too aroused at the moment to care. Blood was rushing through her veins and her heart was pounding in her ears muffling all other sound. Shaw had been forced to repeat herself twice before Root finally registered that she was speaking.

"I'm only doing this because you look like you need it and frankly with everything going on you need to truly relax." Shaw was staring Root in the eyes and waited till the hacker had nodded in response before she allowed her oiled left hand to cup the other woman's sex.

To the hacker's pleasure Shaw was choosing to take her time pleasuring her. With the same skill and mindfulness of early Shaw stroked the area around Root's engorged folds. She was setting her nerve endings alight as she massaged and teased the sensitive flesh sending tendrils of pleasure rushing to her brain and threatening to overload it. Root could swear that Shaw was trying to massage an orgasm out of her. And to her surprise she felt herself relaxing all the more. She was moaning loudly now and normally would be shocked at how wanton she sounded.

Shaw was glad that Root was shaved bare. It made it much easier for her slick hand to maneuver around the woman's sex and to hit areas that other people would not think about. While Shaw would deny it she had used her own medical knowledge when pleasuring herself and had learned that there were areas outside of her pussy that would leave her senseless in pleasure if the right application of force was applied. She was glad that this was apparently true of Root also and allowed a rare smile to grace her face when she had the woman bucking her hips in desperation of Shaw slipping a finger inside her. The woman was crying aloud now for Shaw to fuck her and to not leave her hanging.

Root could feel her orgasm building up inside her. It was as if it was a dam and had suddenly received a deluge of water that it was unprepared for. Each stroke of Shaw's fingers against her heated flesh was water added to that dam that was threatening to destroy it. More and more water spilled over the top as Shaw's free hand trailed up her body and flung away her last cloth barrier. Root's tongue felt thick in her mouth as she babbled. She could not tell if she was even speaking English anymore as she tried to beg and plead for Shaw to just let her cum already. Then her prayers were answered as two of Shaw's fingers thrust deep inside her at the same moment as she roughly pinched one of her nipples.

Shaw winced at the loud soul shattering wail that came out of Root as the woman climaxed. The woman's whole body had gone ramrod straight before a shudder ran through it and she began twitching and her muscles jerked in every direction as though a current was running through the hacker.

The hacker's pussy had a death grip on the former snipers fingers and it took most of Shaw's strength to continue stroking and massaging the inside of the woman's body. More cries and wails left the woman and Shaw was no longer certain if Root was experiencing one long continuing orgasm, or multiple ones that began before the previous one finished.

A feeling of pride and delight began to fill Shaw's body as she bore witness to the fruits of her labor. A sympathetic shudder of pleasure ran through her own body as Root screamed out "Sameen!" at the top of her lungs. Shaw could feel her own undergarments grow damp and as her own body tingled and her legs grew weak she wondered if she was experiencing a minor orgasm just from what she was seeing and doing to the hacker.

Root's mind was utterly blank. Her mind was overwhelmed from the pleasure she was experiencing. At one point she felt her hands curl tight around something as she groped and squeezed it desperate to invoke even a fracture of the pleasure she was feeling through it. Every so often the words 'Shaw' 'Sameen' and Sam' would flash through her mind and from her mouth but they held no meaning to her and might as well have been Greek for all the sense they made to her at the moment.

Shaw was unprepared for Root taking a hold of her hair and pulling her down atop her. Shaw's face was buried near the other woman's shoulder and without thinking about it she bit down and began sucking away at the flesh. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth but at the moment she did not care. The long scream of "Sssshhhaaaaaawwwww!" had left her unconcerned if she was hurting the hacker or not. Her own thighs were rubbing together and Shaw knew she was going to need an ice cold shower if she wanted to cool her body down. The only alternative being to relieve herself and she was loath to do that.

Root's hands released Shaw's head and moved down. One grasped hold of her shoulder grabbing hold of the flesh desperately like she was the only thing keeping her grounded in a rough storm. Her other hand managed to find something else to hold onto.

Shaw's eyes widened in shock as she felt Root's hand close around one of her breasts. The woman's erratic grasp and the movement of her hand sent another rush of pleasure through Shaw and the woman felt her panties grow even damper. Still should would not let up though and added a second finger to the one already pumping in and out of Root. For good measure she sometimes swiped her thumb idly across the woman's clit which gave rise to a wordless cry.

Now Root's legs wrapped tight around Shaw's waist desperate to hold the other woman in place. The hacker was no longer in control of her own body and the knowledge that she had done this to her filled Shaw with more satisfaction and pleasure then the times she successfully saved a number.

Root's hips continued to buck against Shaw's hand. The former assassin was not even bothering to move her fingers anymore. She was quite content to metaphorically sit back and watch Root fuck herself. The taller woman had released her shoulder and breast by now and Shaw was no longer sucking the woman's pulse point. The shorter woman did not have to look, she knew that Root would be bearing her mark for the next several days and likely could not hide the mark regardless of the amount of concealer she used. As the hacker continued to relentlessly thrust and grind against Shaw's fingers the former assassin was slightly envious.

She herself had experience her fair share of orgasms. Some had been satisfying and others…not so much. Yet none of them to her knowledge had been even half as intense as the ones Root was experiencing. A part of her almost wished that she could trade places with the hacker and experience that level of mind melting pleasure. Lost in her thoughts Shaw was jolted back to reality when she felt her own free hand tried to snake its way into her pants. Root was currently using both her hands to grope herself and had even gone so far as to try and lick her own nipples. She had come close and Shaw was willing to give her an A for effort, but she also wasn't ready to voluntarily apply her mouth to any other part of the hacker's body.

Finally Root appeared to finally run out of energy. Soon her body let Shaw's fingers go and the hacker lay on the massage pallet. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her body replenished the oxygen supply in her blood. Sweat covered her body and ran down in small trickles down her arms, hips, and legs. Little drops clung to her breasts and made the shine alongside the woman's oil slick body.

Going to a nearby sink Shaw got a glass of water and went back over to the exhausted woman. With a sigh of annoyance she held it up allowing Root to drink from the glass without having to worry about holding it. Looking at the clock Shaw saw that Root had gone over her time, but she honestly didn't care. She was paid well in this job, and thanks to Root's extended session she would be collecting a few hours of overtime before this week was over.

Finally Root's breathing slowed down and finally evened out. Shaw tried not to stare at the taller woman's exposed body and fixed her gaze on the woman's face. Root's hair was plastered to her forehead and lay damp on the table.

"Can you walk on your own?" Root heard the angle above her ask. Her mind was still trying to fully boot up from her earlier pleasure and it took her a moment to place a name to the face.

"Are you worried about me injuring myself Shaw?" She asked coyly before sitting up.

"No. I just don't want to deal with the paper work if you manage to injure yourself here."

"I'll be fine, and I can walk." Root pulled the towels around her body now feeling slightly embarrassed to be seen naked by the shorter woman. To prove her point she stood.

Her legs wobbled momentarily but with each step they took more of her strength returned till she was walking fairly confident that she would not fall. She was unaware of the extra sway and bounce evident in her step as she made her way out of the room and back to the changing room.

Once the door closed Shaw let out a sigh and leaned back against the massage table. Closing her eyes Shaw breathed deeply as she clamped down on the emotions running rampant through her body. It proved a mistake since the room smelled heavily of sex and of Root's own unique scent. One particularly deep breath through her nose flooded Shaw's senses with the hacker's scent and she gripped the table harder as she felt her legs wobble in desire.

'No, I can't allow myself to lose control. If I lose control now then who knows what I'll do. I can't run the risk of regretting my actions in the morning.' Shaw thought as she re-opened her eyes and busied herself with cleaning the room up.

By the time she was finished it was twenty minutes later and she felt confident that Root was long gone. Grabbing her bag from her locker Shaw made her way to the changing room.

It was completely deserted to her delight. Heading over to the showers she quickly stripped and jumped into the shower. She made sure the water was as cold as possible.

It felt like ice water hitting her heated skin. But it served its purpose of cooling her body off and shutting her arousal down completely.

Once her shower was done she dried off and dressed once more in her outfit and headed home.

When Root got home she felt more relaxed then she had been in months. The massage had been everything she needed. She had also decided to pay Shaw back for the massage. In her own special way. After all Shaw worked just as hard as she did and probably let herself relax far less often then Root.

Pulling out her phone Root active the voice function and spoke. "Find me everything there is on giving your female lover the most sensual and pleasurable massage possible." A mischievous smirk lit up her face as the result began pouring in.

"Next time we meet Sam, you'll be the one screaming yourself hoarse with my name on your lips."

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought and if you have suggestion for how I can improve this and if I should write a sequel. **

**(1) Granted my knowledge is incomplete, but I assume with Root's body type and the fact that she and Shaw have to do a lot of running leads me to think that they would be built for the long runs.**


End file.
